Chased By Prehistory
by dinolove453
Summary: All throughout prehistory, life has lived on the edge. But the edge just got scarier. The gang must go through thick and thin in order to survive. The Prehistoric, F29DWN version of Time Warp Trio DN, MJ, ET I cowrote it with CaliforniaRockin'101.
1. The Book

Chased by Prehistory

Summary: All throughout prehistory, life has lived on the edge. But the edge just got scarier. The gang must go through thick and thin in order to survive. (The Prehistoric, F29DWN version of Time Warp Trio)

Ch. 1: The Book

Time moves slowly on a deserted island. Feelings come and go; the very edge of life seems to ebb away as one's old world dies.

Nobody except them knew what had happened in the jungle. All the others knew was that Abby wasn't with them, and the others weren't either. And that there was no hope of rescue.

Jackson, Melissa, and Eric came back from the jungle disheveled and disheartened. All they said was that Abby wasn't coming back this time. That was it. No one else really knew what had happened, and what was going to happen. Nathan, Daley, Lex and Taylor all wondered and waited until the three were ready to talk. But now it had been a week, and it seemed that they would never be ready to talk. The four accepted it, and the world went back into the previous routine. Waiting, wondering, and surviving.

But, as we all know in Flight 29 Down, routines never last long.

F29DWN

Jackson sighed, staring at the crackling fire in the middle of the camp. His mind was elsewhere, lost in the jungle. Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey Jackson? Could you and Mel go get some firewood… please?" Daley's commanding voice asked. Jackson nodded and got up, silent until he reached Melissa. She was sitting on the wing, staring out to sea.

"Hey Mel. Daley wants us to get some firewood," Jackson said in an almost grunt. Melissa stood up and nodded.

"Okay," she sighed, and the two began to go off into the jungle. Melissa's eyes looked vacant; they lacked the warmth they once held.

Jackson was still deep in thought, however jostled his thinking might have been when Daley enlisted him didn't matter. Nothing mattered on this idiotic beach.

"So… Irritated at Daley again?" Melissa asked after they had walked for a bit.

Jackson nodded, then looked over at Melissa, "I don't know what she's getting at. I mean, we know we're back, however things weren't like this while we were in the jungle for a month. It's hard to adjust, and it's hard to accept that…" Jackson's voice caught in his throat, but Melissa understood.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded, staring off into the sky. Jackson leaned down and picked up a piece of firewood. Melissa did the same, and they continued on.

"So… how are you and Taylor?" Melissa asked, while her voice was full of bitter jealousy that she did not bother to hide.

"She doesn't like how I've changed. She tells me so… often. I'm trying to get rid of her, I guess…" Jackson stared up into the canopy of trees, his voice far away.

"Gees, are you vituperative to her?" Melissa smirked.

"I try not to be, honestly," Jackson sighed. Melissa shook her head and continued walking. The canopy of trees hovered overhead, however there was enough light so that the ground as visible, showing the multiple logs perfect for firewood. Jackson continued walking beside Melissa, thinking to himself. He felt the wisps of her hair brush against his shoulder, tickling him slightly. Sighing, Jackson tried to push the images of her being alone with him, but in a slightly _different_ manner, out of his mind. His heart gave him away; he wanted Melissa and not Taylor. But sometimes our world isn't perfect. Jackson knew this, and accepted it.

Melissa felt slightly awkward as Jackson walked beside her. He was closer than normal, so close that her hair fell neatly next to his shoulder. Melissa wasn't playing for his games, she knew that Jackson could go and be Taylor's pet at any second. Melissa had already been broken once; she was prepared for the feelings of hurt now.

"Listen, Jackson, I have to confront you about this once and for all…" Melissa began, but in her confrontation she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She tripped and fell over, revealing something covered in leaves. Jackson immediately ran to help her up, worried for her safety rather than what tripped her. It was probably just a log, anyhow.

"Thanks, Jackson," Melissa smiled as Jackson helped her up. Once on her feet, Melissa began to brush herself off when she saw what tripped her. It was a very worn-looking _book_. The book was emerald green, light enough to distinguish itself once the leaves were gone. It had gold squiggles on it, and lettering that said "THE OLDEST BOOK." Melissa looked over at Jackson, then picked up the dusty book and looked at it.

"A book _here_, in the jungle?" Melissa said disbelievingly, looking up at Jackson. He shrugged.

"I've seen a lot of things, but nothing quite like this. Open it, will ya?" Jackson asked abruptly. Curiosity was gnawing at his chest.

Melissa nodded and opened the book. On one side was weird lettering, at the top it said "ζắəΐωεдя." But on the opposite page it said "Permian" and had English letters in the same places as the opposite page.

"It's obviously in a different language, with different characters. But what _is_ it, then?" Melissa asked, flipping through the book, "I've never seen letters like these."

"It's a bilingual book. Maybe it's from the natives of the island, and when the WWII soldiers crashed here they translated it into English as well," Jackson mused.

"_What_ natives?" Melissa looked up at him with a smirk.

"Well, _someone_ had to bring the chicken," Jackson shrugged. Melissa shook her head, suppressing laughs.

"Well, um… let's bring it back to camp with the firewood, maybe Lex knows what dialect it's in," Jackson sighed. Melissa nodded and hugged the book to her chest. At this she saw the back had similar squiggles on it, and in a small box it had written "ҲӨҸ ÞØþÄ þďįŏŇŊ" which obviously meant THE OLDEST BOOK too. It was confusing anyway.

Melissa opened up the book as they walked and flipped through it. It was talking about the past, there were many different chapters about history. But it wasn't about history like Ancient Egypt, Medieval Times, and Ancient Rome etc. It was all about prehistory, the animals and creatures that came before mankind. As Melissa went through it she saw pages on dinosaurs, wolly mammoths, and strange creatures from other times. Melissa wondered what natives would know about all these things. Jackson didn't comment, just carried all the firewood.

_Who knows what will happen next_, Melissa thought, and they continued towards the camp.

A/N: And so it begins. Mwa ha ha ha.


	2. It Was All Eric's Fault!

Ch. 2 It Was All Eric's Fault!

A/N: CaliforniaRockin'101 was supposed to write this chapter, but she's been gone for a while with no warning… So I'm writing it to keep the story moving! (Sorry Andrea, where are you????!!!!)

Daley walked down the length of the beach, her arms folded across her chest. She was beginning to loose track of how long they had been on that dumb island. Days, weeks… maybe even months, Daley couldn't tell. So much had happened, yet so many other things hadn't. First of all, Abby and the others were dead (as far as anyone could tell.) At least, Daley was positive that Abby was dead when only Eric, Melissa and Jackson came back. Daley could tell.

Second, they had all become sort of a family. A very dysfunctional family, with multiple problems, but a family nonetheless!

Third, particular pairs had gotten closer. Like Daley and Nathan, they went from HATING each other to… well, they were closer than friends but not yet dating. It was confusing. All Daley knew was that her heart flipped whenever she saw him.

Forth, everyone had learned to adapt to the surroundings at hand, or suffer. Daley had honed that skill when the others left, realizing that she _was_ a little ridiculous when it came to survival. But she wouldn't ditch her system.

Daley continued to walk, her eyes wandering around the area, scouting for anyone who might be there. But she was oblivious to what was behind her.

Suddenly Daley's world went black. Hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" a voice whispered in Daley's ear. She smiled.

"Nathan," she laughed.

The hands left and Nathan jumped in front of her, "How'd you guess?"

Daley smirked, "Something about the fact that _no one else on the island would do that_ gave it away," Daley laughed.

"You never know. Lex could be playful," Nathan laughed. Daley shook her head and walked alongside Nathan down the rest of the beach.

"So what did you think of the book that Jackson and Melissa found?" Nathan said after a while.

"I thought it was interesting, but we have to be careful with it. I don't think anyone should really _touch_ it till we know what it does," Daley commented.

"Well, yeah. But you already knew what was in there, didn't you?" Nathan laughed. Daley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but that's only because I know about everything that existed over 5, 000 years ago, Nathan," Daley laughed.

"That's just one of the very attractive things about you, Daley," Nathan whispered in her ear. Daley shivered slightly. She looked up at him; her brilliantly blue eyes met his deep brown ones. Nathan began to lean in, and Daley anticipated…

"Hey, guys! Come over here!" Lex came running over. Nathan pulled back abruptly. Daley sighed, _will it ever happen?_

They began to walk back to camp, to see Eric balance the Book on his nose. Daley shook her head sadly.

"Eric, don't do that. You could drop it, and who _knows_ what would happen then?" Daley commanded.

"Sorry, Daley," Eric held on to the Book and rolled his eyes

Daley sighed and climbed into the shelter. Nathan ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, and then walked away. Everyone wondered what had happened.

F29DWN

Melissa soon climbed in after Daley, about to console her about what had happened. Many things had changed Melissa in the jungle, but she was still the comforting friend that everyone loved.

"Hey. So what happened when Lex came to get you?" Melissa asked.

"Nathan went up and tried to scare me. Then we were talking about the book, and he said something cute, and we were just about to kiss," Daley sighed, looking up at the top of the shelter.

"Well that sucks, you guys almost had your moment," Melissa nodded.

"Yeah! Now I just feel like it will never happen. I mean, it's not like we're ever going to get off this island, so we might as well just start dating…"

"Don't talk that way! Anyway, at least you guys are having your moments. Jackson is _still_ confused about Taylor," Melissa sighed.

"He'll come around," Daley smiled.

"Yeah… I really like him, though," Melissa sighed.

"Yeah. I must admit, though, Nathan's really hot," Daley laughed.

Melissa giggled, "Yeah, of course. So is Jackson!"

"Yeah, no duh," Daley laughed.

Little did they know that outside Taylor was listening in, and misunderstanding the _whole_ conversation…

F29DWN

Nathan walked up to Daley, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Daley," Nathan sighed. Daley looked up from the fire and smiled at Nathan.

"Hi. I'm sorry about what happened before," Daley sighed.

"No problem. Can't be helped," Nathan shrugged, sitting next to Daley.

"I guess. Eric could stop being a prat," Daley suggested.

"That's a lost cause and you know it," Nathan laughed. Daley nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder. She soon felt his head on top of hers. Smiling, Daley closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Nathan kissed the top of her head softly.

F29DWN

Eric looked through the book. He normally wasn't into reading, but he was wondering what was so wrong with this book and why they shouldn't monkey with it. Eric saw pictures of dinosaurs, reptiles, big terrorizing birds… He couldn't make out what the whole point of the book was till he flipped through to the very back.

_This book controls and is the whole of Earth's natural History. Everything from the beginning of time to the end of the last Ice Age is controlled by this book. Use wisely. _

Underneath this was a bunch of weird characters. Eric looked through the book and saw a page with weird creatures, most covered in armor. He looked around at all the pictures, not bothering to read what was said underneath it. He saw weird things that resembled nothing alive today, and some really primitive looking fish. Eric looked at the top of the page and saw it said "The Cambrian." Eric simply touched the picture, but suddenly blue smoke began to come out of the book. Lex came running over from where he was.

"What did you _do_??" Lex gasped as the blue smoke continued to expel from the book. It engulfed Lex and Eric, but more strands stretched out into the jungle.

"I… I don't know!" Eric cried, "All I did was touch the picture!"

"Yeah huh, sure!" Lex spat as the others came dragged over by the blue smoke.

"What HAPPENED?" screamed Daley as the smoke brought her and Nathan over.

Lex pointed at Eric.

"ERIC I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Daley screamed as they all disappeared in a vortex of blue smoke.

A/N: Mwa ha ha. Don't worry, she doesn't kill him… or does she?


End file.
